Heart to Heart
by Nanya
Summary: Jealousy leads to crazy things. Sometimes what it ends up being is something completely unexpected. Co-written with RadiantBeam.


Co-written with RadiantBeam. We own nothing.

Disclaimer: None of the characters within are ours, so don't sue. I'm poor and RadiantBeam... Not sure.

* * *

"Er... Tea..."

"What, Subaru?"

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"... Please?"

"... Gah. Fine. No more puppy dog eyes." They sat down on the bed, still in their room before morning training. Teana studied her friend for a moment before she sighed.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"You're spending a lot of time around Vice."

"Huh?"

"Whenever you're not training, you always hang around him, talking to him and trying to get his attention..."

"I..Idiot!" Teana yelled, her face flush.

"It's not like you're denying it!"

"Why do you even want to know? How do you even know? Have you been following me?"

"No! Caro and Erio talk about... rumors get out. I was just... you know, curious."

"About...?"

"I dunno... why you like him?"

"... EH?!"

"I heard that you and him were really close. There were some rumors that you two were doing things when no one was around and..."

"IDIOT!" Teana yelled at her and jumped on Subaru, pinning her to the floor, her face red. "What makes you think I'd do something like that?! I don't accuse you of doing stuff like that with Nanoha!!"

"But... I don't..."

"Oh, I've heard you moaning out her name at night."

"Ahhhh..."

Subaru blushed brilliantly but didn't back down; a gleam entered her eyes, in fact. "Why do you even listen?"

"Because we share the same room, dummy!"

"So? If it was really a problem, you could just transfer out!"

Teana froze.

_Score one for Subaru._

"It didn't enter my head, okay?"

Subaru smirked and slipped her hands up. "Hmm... Maybe Tea LIKES listening to me?"

"What... You..." Teana's eyes were wide, her face red. "What makes you think that I like listening to you moan out her name at night? Huh?"

Subaru had a funny look on her face as her hands slipped up and grabbed Teana's chest. "These do."

A loud thud echoed through the room as Teana threw Subaru off, none to gently.

"All right." Subaru stared up at the ceiling and lifted her hands in surrender. "All right, denial. I accept that."

"I'm not denying anything!"

Subaru might have believed her, but Teana was blushing bright red.

"Sure you're not, Tea. Sure you're not."

"Look! I just go to him for advice on how to be a better shooter!" She yelled at Subaru, her face flush. "I'm not trying anything else!"

"Really?"

"Of course not! Subaru, you've known me how long now? Shee! I hardly hang out with anyone other than you." Teana grumbled and frowned. Now that she thought about it, did she really have so few friends?

"You know, that's kinda..."

"Shut up!"

A long, awkward pause followed.

Finally, Teana cleared her throat. "Subaru?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask?"

Sighing, the purple-haired girl sat down on a nearby chair. "I dunno... I... I guess I just was feeling a bit upset... It's stupid."

Teana blinked, before turning her head to hide a furious blush on her face. "You... You got jealous of him over me?"

"..."

"..."

"... You know, if you like him, we can just do what Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno do..."

"Shut up!"

"Tea?"

"He doesn't interest me like that, okay?" She huffed and looked away. "I only talk to him when I want to get some tips on how to be a better gun-mage."

"I could help you, if you wanted."

"You don't use guns!"

"I could learn! You could teach me!"

"Then how would that help me?!"

"... Uh..."

Teana rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not like showing someone something and teaching them how to use it will help me get better at it." Really, she just wanted some tips and "Gah!" Her eyes widened as Subaru practically pounced on her with a hug, getting her pinned down. "S...Subaru?"

The purple-haired girl was frowning. She hardly ever frowned. "Tea... Do you think so little of yourself?"

"Bu..." Her eyes widened as Subaru put a finger on her lips.

"Do you think that you're not good enough, or that you can't do something simply because you haven't tried or just because you're comparing yourself to Nanoha-san again?"

"I don't compare myself to Nanoha-san!" Teana yelped defensively.

Subaru gave her a look.

Teana wilted. "Much," she muttered.

Subaru just looked.

"... Gah, okay, fine! So I compare myself to her sometimes, it's not like you don't!"

"I just want to be great at helping people, like she is." Subaru said softly. "But Tea keeps thinking that she's too weak because all she sees are triple-A and higher mages working together and can't see that she's really strong." Ah, damn, Subaru was nearly crying at the end there.

_Oh, shiiitttt._

"Don't do that," Teana muttered, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Subaru. "Don't... stop crying. Come on. Please? I'm not... hell." Teana sighed miserably. "Dammit, I'm not used to seeing you cry."

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to them?" Subaru sighed at Teana as she returned the hug. "You aren't them. I don't want Tea to be anyone but Tea."

"Yeah, I get that..."

Absently Teana ran a hand through Subaru's hair before asking the question that had been nagging at her for some time.

"But Subaru..."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

Subaru blinked at her in confusion. "Why... Why what?"

In another time or place, Teana might have smacked Subaru for that. But she was curious now.

"Why don't you like it when I try to be like Nanoha-san?" She smiled slightly. "I thought she was your hero. It can't be bad that I'm trying to be like your hero, right?"

"Nanoha-san is my hero. But, Tea's my best friend." Subaru smiled at Teana, who blinked in confusion at her. "Nanoha-san might be really nice to me and I like her but..." Subaru leaned in, causing Teana to flush brightly. "I like Tea a lot more." Before Teana could say anything, Subaru place a soft, short and chaste kiss on Teana's lips.

After several seconds, when Teana didn't immediately go on the defensive, Subaru pulled back. She knew her friend's limits, and smiled innocently. "So?"

"U-uh..." Teana could practically feel her brain short-circuiting. "D-do you ever think of kissing Nanoha-san?"

"Nope."

"... Good. Yeah. Good." Teana hugged Subaru tighter. "Uh, yeah, good. Fate and Yuuno would... probably kill you."

Subaru giggled. "Probably."

"Could you... Stop moaning out her name at night though?"

"Uh... the last time I did that... I think I was having a dream where I was trying to fight six Nanoha-san's at the same time."

Teana sweat-dropped at the mental image. "I think Pink is not my favorite color."

Subaru giggled slightly. "I always pegged you as someone who liked yellow or orange more."

A minute later, Teana blinked. "Wait..."

"What?"

"All those times you... don't tell me... you were dreaming of fighting her?"

"Well, yeah." Subaru fought back the snicker. "She's my hero, after all. She says I could surpass her someday." She grinned. "Why did you think I was moaning her name?"

Teana blushed.

"No reason!"

Subaru blinked a couple times, before hugging Teana tightly. "Eh, it's okay, Tea. I'll try dreaming of you tonight."

"Wh...Whaaaa?"

"Don't worry." Subaru was enjoying herself immensely; she wasn't half as innocent as Teana liked to believe. "We'll be fighting."

Teana blinked.

"... What kind of fighting?"

"Now that..." Teana blinked as Subaru grinned at her. "Is a secret!"

Teana would've face-faulted if Subaru wasn't hugging her. She had to wonder why Hayate let Subaru watch those animated Earth programs. They corrupted her mind. "SU...BA...RU!!"

"ACK!" Subaru was quickly pinned under Teana. Looking at her hair framing her face, her flush, slightly angry expression... "Beautiful." She couldn't help but murmur out.

Teana narrowed her eyes. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Subaru blinked innocently, lifting a hand to absently play with her hair.

"Make comments like that when I'm mad at you."

"Why?" When Teana didn't complain, Subaru ran her fingers through the long orange strands, wondering how long it'd take the older girl to realize what she was doing.

"Because..." Teana blinked. "Because it totally shuts me down."

"Oh?" Subaru grinned.

Teana sighed, the anger leaving her face. "Because... Even when you do stupid things..."

"Tea?"

Teana shook her head. "Forget it... It's not..."

Subaru hugged her tightly. "Tea, never think that what you have to say is stupid, okay?"

"It's not that I think it's stupid." Teana took a deep breath. "I just... if I say it, I might..."

"Yeah?"

"I might be... changing things. Changing... things with us, I guess."

Subaru blinked, looking at Teana curiously. "Changing things? How?"

Despite herself, Teana smiled. Trust Subaru to be perverted in some ways and still innocent in others.

"How we are... How you look at me... How others would look at us..." Teana trailed off, really unsure of how to put this.

"Why would I look at you differently? Tea is Tea, my best friend." She smiled at her.

"That... That's just it... what... What if I want... more?"

Subaru blinked. Slowly. "More?"

"Yeah. More." Teana desperately hoped Subaru understood what she was saying; sometimes she had a way of wording things so they flew over the short-haired girl's head. "Like... more than friends... because despite everything, I happen to think of you as more than a friend..."

Subaru blinked again.

"Unless you don't want to." Hastily Teana pulled back. "We could just forget I said anything. Go back to how things were. Yeah, that might be best."

Subaru grabbed Teana's wrist. "Tea, please..."

"What?"

"You... You confuse me so much!" Subaru practically yelled out, causing Teana to blink in confusion. "There are times you're so nice, then times that you're so stern, and I get that, and then you get all nice with me and then you make it seem like you're trying to ask me out on a date, but then you go and take it back and I can't figure out what you're thinking!"

"Subaru... I..."

"Just... Tell me." There was a hint of desperation in Subaru's voice. "I want to know... Everything."

Teana swallowed. Hard. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

This was why she never actually said anything outright to Subaru; it wasn't her style to confess everything that was on her mind or in her heart. Acting on her feelings didn't come as naturally to her as it did to the other girl.

But dammit, she sounded so desperate.

"All right, fine. Fair enough." Teana took a deep breath. "You're my best friend, Subaru. You annoy me, and I'd hate you if you ever stopped trying to make me laugh and smile, even when I yell at you for it. You're amazingly happy and optimistic, even more so than Nanoha-san, and no matter how many times I put you down for it, if anyone else ever said the same thing to you I'd be the first person to shoot them."

Everything, Teana thought. Subaru had said she wanted everything. Well, she was damn well going to get it.

"Somewhere, something changed. I started going into fights that seemed impossible to win and ended up coming out alive because thinking of you gave me strength. You hugged me, and I wanted to hug you back. You looked sad, and I wanted to make that go away. Somewhere along the line, my brother stopped being the only person I loved with all my heart, the only person I'd willingly die for if I had to."

Subaru looked at her, her face flush. "Tea... You..." She stammered, not used to hearing such things from her best friend.

"That's why i said forget it." Teana sighed. "It doesn't matter, does it? Let's just..."

"Of course it matters!" Subaru blurted out. "Tea, if..."

"If what? If you had known you would've supported me? If you had known you would've done more with me?"

"Tea..." Subaru blinked as Teana started to get more and more upset.

"Or maybe you would have left me because you didn't feel the same and..."

Anything more Teana would have said was cut short as Subaru kissed her on the lips, fully, silencing and startling her.

It took Teana several seconds to realize exactly what Subaru was doing, and once her brain started working again she wasted no time in returning Subaru's kiss.

Maybe Subaru was kissing her just to shut her up, maybe she'd lost her mind and acted on impulse as she was prone to do, but Teana would take as much as she could get at this point.

It was selfish, and she didn't care.

After all, she could always knock Subaru out later; with any luck she could hit her hard enough to make her forget the last half hour or so.

But she'd get what she could before Subaru came to her senses.

Moaning softly as Subaru's fingers ran over her side, Teana decided, this wasn't so bad... Not at all... Heck, she wasn't even getting upset when she felt those hands slip under her clothes and start feeling her skin directly.

Logical thought reminded her that there was a reason to stop what she was doing, but logic was being drowned out by the fact that Subaru's hands felt... very good...

Very gentle, too, actually...

(---)

"Why... Didn't... You say something?" Teana panted against the bed.

"I thought it'd be better to show you," Subaru whispered.

Dazed, Teana lay limply against the bed, taking several desperate breaths to make the world stop spinning. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking several times before she looked up at Subaru.

"Show... me...?"

Subaru smiled, lowering her head to kiss Teana lightly. "You didn't seem to be complaining, so I thought..."

"That's unusual, for you." Teana joked lightly. "I'm all sticky now..." She complained lightly.

"Wanna take a shower together?"

"My legs feel like jelly..." Teana smirked lightly. "I'd rather not go to sleep all sticky and sweaty like this."

Subaru grinned. "Okay!" She pulled her hand out of Teana's shorts. "Sorry..."

Teana sighed and shook her head. "I expected that... Please, let's just shower so I can get cleaned up, please?"

Subaru grinned. "Sure... Um... You wanna tell the others about this or..."

"I don't really have anyone to tell." Teana shrugged. "You've still got your sister and father to talk to."

* * *

The middle got very lemony, which isn't allowed on this site, so it had to be cut out.

For those who want to read the lemon version...

Go check out my Mediaminer account, I go by Nanya over there as well.


End file.
